User talk:109.93.48.192
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yahg page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 14:16, September 10, 2010 Sentience vs Sapience Let's compare: Sentience has several definitions. One of these is "The quality or state of being sentient defined as 'characterized by sensation and consciousness'; consciousness." Sounds about right for the manner in which it was used, doesn't it? This usage of sentience dates back quite a ways, at least to the 19th century. On the other hand, sapience really only has one acknowledged definition, which is "having or showing great wisdom or sound judgment." This goes well beyond mere consciousness and self-awareness, into the capacity to make sound judgments and to reason logically. The case can, and has, been made that there are even sentient (i.e. self-aware) beings (such as humans) who are not sapient. This case could also be made in Mass Effect. Sapience really only has the meaning you ascribe to it in the realm of common usage. As such, sentient really would be the correct way to go, wouldn't it? A word that means what is intended both in common usage and in definition? You're right, there is a huge difference between sentient and sapient, and sentient is the more accurate. SpartHawg948 05:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wikia. Things should be as dumbed down as possible. Sapient creature is self conscious, knows about its existence, while a sentient creature is not aware that it exists. That is the main difference. And IMO sentient is not more accurate, because it limits the meaning. Think of sapience of Sentient plus. Cause that is what is basically. Every living creature is sentient. Not every is sapient. And I agree, not every human is sapient, but 99% of them is. 07:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The codex entry for the yahg seems to use sentience to mean more than simply consciousness. Doubt you'll convince anyone that sapient is more correct when the writers of the codex entry thought that sentience would suffice. -- Dammej (talk) 07:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Meh, whatever ... If the codex says sentient then, ok. But still, IMO sapient is more precise (Its a very common misconception). 08:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::But per the definitions of the words, which would seem to matter more than personal opinion, sentient would be more precise, with the idea that sapient is more so being the very common misconception. SpartHawg948 09:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: For it to be a very common misconception, many people would have to misconcept it. Which they don't... So, what I said stands. Also definitions of words differ from author to author (and sources), I could dig out 10 reliable sources which would say that you are mistaken, but I currently have no time for that (I have important exams coming up ...) I will not engage in this discussion any further, as I said, I have no time to spend on this. Also, I said that if the codex said sentient it should remain so, I just laid down my opinion on which you felt obligated to respond. 09:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC)